With the rapid development of techniques for miniaturizing electronics instruments, various mobile electronic devices are becoming pervasive. In recent years, batteries are used as the power sources for mobile bodies such as automobiles, so that batteries having a long life and high safety are demanded.
With the intention of reducing the capacity deterioration caused by the battery use, the capacity of the positive electrode was made greater than that of the negative electrode. However, the capacity deterioration caused by the increase in resistance during the charge and discharge cycle was not improved. Therefore, the capacity deterioration caused by the increase in resistance must be solved.